bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sōjirō Kusaka
| obrazek = 300px | rasa =Shinigami | płeć =Mężczyzna | poprzednia przynależność =Soul Society | poprzedni zawód =Student Shinō Academy | poprzedni partner = Ying i Yang, Tōshirō Hitsugaya | bazy operacyjne = | edukacja =Shinō Academy | shikai =Hyōrinmaru | bankai =Brak | debiut w anime =Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion | debiut w grze wideo =Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos =Akira Ishida | angielski głos =Keith Silverstein }} był starym znajomym i rywalem Tōshirō Hitsugayi gdy byli młodsi w Akademii Shinigami. Jest głównym antagonistą w filmie DiamondDust Rebellion. Ma taki sam Zanpakutō jak Hitsugaya - Hyōrinmaru. Wygląd thumb|left|178px|Kusaka w akademii Kusaka jest wysokim Shinigami z długimi, czarnymi włosami przywiązanymi do koka z tyłu. Ma czerwone oczy (fiołkowe w Akademii) i dużą, przebiegającą wzdłuż właściwej strony jego twarzy bliznę. Nosi jasnobrązową pelerynę, która jest podobna do noszonej przez Hitsugayę i maskę, która jest podobna do maski Hollowa. Charakter Kusaka jest idealistą, który chciał chronić i podtrzymać Soul Society. Spotkał Hitsugaya w akademii, byli przyjaciółmi oraz rywalami, często konkurującymi w pracach szkolnych i praktyce, aby być najlepszymi. Pewnego razu został zmuszony do walki z Hitsugayą , a następnie zabity. Po pewnym czasie Kusaka pojawia się ponownie, z pragnieniem zemsty na Soul Society za ich kodeks postępowania. Historia Podczas jego dni w Akademii, był w tej samej klasie co Tōshirō Hitsugaya i szybko zostali przyjaciółmi. Uważał Hitsugaye za geniusza i usiłował czuć się lepiej niż on. Również przysiągł swoją lojalność wobec Soul Society i ciężko pracował aby stać się dobrym Shinigami, tylko by poświęcić im jego życie. Gdy Kusaka spotkał swój Zanpakutō w jaskini, spotkał Hitsugaye, który również tam spotkał takiego samego ducha. Byli niezmiernie uradowani wiedząc, że obu z nich miało te same moce i ich przyjaźń pogłębioną w efekcie. Pierwszy raz zabito go za posiadanie tego samego Zanpakutō co Hitsugaya. Drugi raz zabił go Hitsugaya. Fabuła Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion thumb|210px|Kusaka w masce. Choć proces ten nie został ukazany w filmie to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto wspomina, że Ōin (王印, Pieczęć Króla) dała mu nowe życie, a Hueco Mundo wychowało go, choć nie był on Hollowem. W tym czasie zdobył dwie lojalne podwładne Arrancarki o nazwie Ying i Yang z mocami ognia i elektryczności, które pomogły mu w jego planach. Wraca on do Soul Society szukając zemsty, wkłada maskę i podartą pelerynę taką samą jak Hitsugaya. Atakuje Shunsui Kyōraku używając Hyōrinmaru, powodując że Soul Society wierzy, iż sprawcą tego był Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a tym samym ogłaszając go zdrajcą. Później udaje się do świata żywych ze swoimi zwolenniczkami, aby zabić Ichigo Kurosakiego i Rukię Kuchiki usuwając z drogi. Kusaka walczy z Ichigo, który widzi przebłyski z przeszłości Sōjirō. Udaje mu się pokonać Kurosakiego za pomocą Shikai, zamrażając go w twardym lodzie, a następnie zostawiając Rukię sowim poplecznikom. Potem Kusaka spotyka Hitsugayę ponownie, obwiniając Momo Hinamori za to, że Tōshirō stał się Shinigami. Pokazuje mu siłę Ōin, teleportując ich na Wzgórze Sōkyoku w Soul Society. Kusaka chce użyć mocy Pieczęci, aby stać się nowym królem Soul Society. Próbuje namówić Hitsugayę, aby przeciął Ōin swoim Zanpakutō, lecz Tōshirō odmawia. Po chwil przybywają Shinigami, aby schwytać ich obu, jednak zostają zatrzymani przez Ichigo Kurosakiego i Rukię Kuchiki, którzy przybyli na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Hitsugaya wykorzystuje moment kiedy Ichigo zajmuje wszystkich i atakuje go, po krótkiej walce Kusaka dowiaduje się, że Hitsugaya nie miał zamiaru pomóc mu. Kiedy Tōshirō odmawia użycia Bankai na Pieczęci, Sōjirō przecina Ōin własnym Zanpakutō. Dzięki moc Ōin i Hyōrinmaru Kusaka przekształca się w fioletowego smoka, który może zregenerować się błyskawicznie, nawet po przecięciu go na pół przez Kenpachiego Zarakiego. Staje się on niezniszczalny i posiada ogromną moc, wykrzykując: "ta moc jest wspaniała". Moce i umiejętności Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Hyōrinmaru jest uwalniany przez komendę . Wtedy Hyōrinmaru wydłuża się i uzyskuje ostrze w kształcie półksiężyca przyłączonego do rękojeści poprzez metalowy łańcuch, który rozwija się na życzenie użytkownika. Łańcuch może być użyty sam w sobie do ataku przeciwnika lub unieruchomienia go. Wywołany smok i jego ataki są fioletowe. Forma Lodowego Smoka Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie tylko z filmów